The Dance
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: SLASH SBRL. Sebuah pesta dansa di Hogwarts...


**Disclaimer**: J. K. Rowling yang punya semua tokoh HP dan dunia mereka. Lagu _So Close_ penyanyinya Jon McLaughlin, diciptain oleh Stephen Schwarts dan Alan Irwin Menken.

**A/N**: Percaya deh, lagu _So Close_ ituh pas banget buat pasangan seromantis SBRL! -maksa buat percaya- Dan jadilah gue nulis cerita yang cuma berdialog ini. Hehe. Thanks buat temen-temen FFn yang merupakan pendahulu serta teladan saya dalam menapaki dunia SBRL -lebay-, saya akan terus mencintai HP sampe saya mati! -ngacungin bambu runcing tinggi-tinggi- Maap kalo ceritanya gaje dan gak bisa dimengerti, soalnya gue nulisnya dalam keadaan separo-stres. =D

**Timeline**: Tahun ketujuh di Hogwarts, ada pesta dansa. Ngga tau deh ini dalam rangka apa, pokoknya ada pesta dansa aja deh. Hehe. Dan tentu saja, saat ini Remus dan Sirius sedang... berdansa. XD

--

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on_

_For only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive…_

…

"Ehm… Moony?"

"Mm?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apanya?"

"Dansaku."

"Bagus."

"Tapi aku sering menabrak kakimu."

"Tentu saja. Kau kan tidak jago dansa."

"Moony!"

"Sesungguhnya bukan karena itu, Pads, tapi karena kita berdua sama-sama mengambil posisi pria."

"Aku tidak mau jadi wanitanya."

"Apalagi aku."

"Jadi bagaimana—ouch!"

"...!"

"Maaf, Moons, aduh, sakit ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa…"

"Ini sudah kesembilan kalinya aku menginjak kakimu."

"Bagus sekali, kau menghitungnya, Pads."

"Setelah dansa ini aku akan memijatimu."

"Tidak usah. Besok kita ada ujian Transfigurasi."

"Dua meniiiiit saja!"

"Dua menitmu itu akan berlanjut sampai dua jam. Kita perlu tidur, oke?"

"..."

"Jangan mencibir begitu, Pads..."

"Moons?"

"Hm?"

"..."

"..."

"Ah! Wajahmu memerah!"

"Itu karena kau menatapku begitu!"

"Itu karena aku suka sekali matamu."

"Aku juga suka."

"Matamu?"

"Mata_mu_, Pads."

"Aku suka rambutmu, Moons."

"Aku juga suka. Rambutmu, tentu."

"Tidak ada yang aku tidak suka tentangmu."

"Masa'?"

"Iya. Aku serius."

"Kau memang Sirius."

"Maksudku, aku serius."

"Oh, entahlah..."

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams must stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye_

_And never knew_

_So close was waiting_

_Waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know…_

…

"…"

"Padfoot, kau…"

"…"

"…"

"Selesaikanlah kalimatmu, Moons."

"Omong-omong, kenapa kita tidak bergerak?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin menginjak kakimu lagi."

"Lantai dansanya mulai ramai nih."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yah, kalau kita tidak berdansa lagi, lebih baik kita pergi..."

"Jangan! Aku masih ingin di sini."

"Wah, lihat, Prongs sudah berhasil mengajak Lily berdansa."

"Oh yeah…"

"…"

"Moons?"

"…"

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Aku juga, Pads…"

"…"

"…"

"Mmm—Moons…"

"…"

"Wah, kau tadi makan cokelat Honeydukes dariku, ya?"

"Hebat sekali lidahmu. Aku memakannya beberapa jam lalu, tidak mungkin masih terasa."

"Haha. Aku hanya menebak sih."

"Lucu sekali, Padfoot."

"..."

"..."

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close…_

…

"…"

"Hhh… Lama-lama aku bisa kehabisan napas kalau begini, Pads."

"Aku merasa aneh, Moons. Aku masih merindukanmu. Bagaimana ini?"

"Tapi kau sedang memelukku sekarang."

"Itulah yang membuatnya aneh."

"..."

"Kau imut sekali, Moons."

"Aku tahu."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"..."

"Aduh, aku bisa jatuh nanti."

"Tidak akan."

"Tapi kaki-kakiku sudah terangkat."

"Letakkan di kakiku, Moony."

"Begini?"

"Ya..."

"Aku kan berat sekali."

"Siapa bilang?"

"Tapi, Pads—ummh..."

"Diamlah, Moons..."

"..."

"..."

_So close to reaching_

_That famous happy ending_

_Almost believing_

_This one's not pretend_

_And now you're beside me_

_And look how far we've come_

_So far, we are so close…_

…

"Padfoot—jangan—mmhh—kita sedang di hadapan orang banyak."

"Uh-oh. Sori, aku lupa..."

"..."

"Moons, mmh—kau benar-benar rasa cokelat Honeydukes..."

"..."

"..."

"...Pads?"

"Eh?"

"..."

"KAU SEDANG LIHAT APA, SNIVELLUS??!"

"Oh, biarkan saja dia..."

"Benar-benar menyebalkan..."

"Sudahlah, dia sudah pergi."

"..."

"Hei, jangan di leher..."

"Mmhm..."

"..."

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close to reaching_

_That famous happy ending_

_Almost believing_

_This one's not pretend…_

…

"Mmh… Moony, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."

"Aku juga amat mencintaimu, Padfoot…"

"…Moons?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau sudah belajar?"

"Belajar?"

"Transfigurasi untuk besok…"

"Sudah, tapi aku ingin mengulang—"

"Oh tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"..."

"Pads, memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa malam ini kau tidak bisa libur belajar?"

"Aduh, Padfoot..."

"..."

"Jangan mulai menatapku seperti itu."

"Aku tahu kau akan setuju..."

"...?"

"..."

"...!"

"Hhh..."

"Hei, apa yang kaulakukan, Pads? Semua orang melihat kita!"

"Beberapa detik lagi kita sudah akan lenyap dari hadapan mereka."

"Astaga, apa kau benar-benar akan menggendongku sampai Menara Gryffindor? Padfoot?"

"Moons, jangan sok berat seperti itu."

"Tapi—"

"Sshh..."

"Aku masih belum bilang 'ya'."

"Tak perlu. Hatimu sudah bilang 'ya'."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Pokoknya aku tahu saja. Omong-omong, ribet juga hidup di kastil yang melarang orang ber-Apparate."

"Turunkan saja aku, Pads."

"..."

"Padfoot!"

"Tidak mau, Moony. Aku suka melihat dirimu dalam gendonganku."

"..."

_Let's go on dreaming_

_For we know we are_

_So close…_

…

"…"

"Aku tak percaya kita sampai juga di sini tanpa sihir. Apa kau tidak capek?"

"Ranjangku atau ranjangmu, Moons?"

"Turunkan aku dulu, Pads..."

"..."

"Hei, aku bahkan belum setuju—mmhh..."

"Kau akan segera menyetujuinya."

"Ahh, Padfoot..."

"Aduh, Moony, kenapa kau harus memakai ikat pinggang sih?"

"...kau sudah mengunci pintu kan?"

"Mmhm."

"..."

"Mmh—Moons, kurasa kita besok akan—mmhh—kesiangan..."

"Salahmu sendiri, Pads..."

"..."

_So close_

_And still_

_So far..._

…

"…"

"Moons, tutup kelambunya."

"Hah?"

"Sepertinya itu suara Prongs dan Wormtail mau masuk."

"Sialan…"

"Nah, benar kan, mereka mengetuk."

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Dua menit lagi, Pads..."

"Hahaha. Kau berani jamin tidak akan berlanjut sampai dua jam?"

"..."

"Moony?"

"Tidak, Pads. Lagipula... siapa peduli?"

--

THE END

**A/N**: Ihiiiiy... Saya cinta Sirius Orion Black!! Siapa sih yang nggak naksir sama dia?? Cakep, pinter, darah-murni, kaya raya... Huehuehue... Moons, you're lucky you're in love with your bestfriend!

Tiap ngedenger lagu _So Close_, gue jadi ngebayangin lagu itu dinyanyiin Sirius buat Remus. Wihiiii. Mereka emang HP's Best Couple deh. Mariii kita hidupkan kenangan-kenangan masa muda mereka!!

Review sangat dinanti!


End file.
